finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Enkidu (Final Fantasy XII)
Enkidu is the wolf partner of Gilgamesh in Final Fantasy XII. He fights alongside Gilgamesh during both of the party's encounters with him in the Lhusu Mines, and also in the Zodiac versions' Trial Mode in Stage 94. The hunt can be undertaken after the storyline events in Draklor Laboratory are complete. In the Trial Mode battle the Genji equipment can be stolen from Enkidu: Genji Helm (common), Genji Shield (uncommon) and Genji Armor (rare). In the main game these are steals from Gilgamesh when he is in low health, but Enkidu's rare steal is Hell's-Gate Flame, a valuable loot item for the bazaar. Clan Primer Hunt 40: Battle on the Big Bridge :Petitioner: Montblanc :Petitioner's Location: Rabanastre/Clan Hall * A petition has been submitted for the hunting of the Ancient Man of Mystery (Rank VII). The petitioner is Montblanc in the clan hall in Rabanastre. * Hunt accepted. Montblanc tells you that an individual has wagered his sword in combat with the Ancient Man of Mystery and lost. This mysterious adversary is to be found on a bridge somewhere in the Lhusu Mines. * Gave chase to Gilgamesh, yet he escaped. You must find out where he hides and confront him once again! * Gilgamesh defeated in the depths of the Lhusu Mines! Report to Montblanc in the clan hall. * Hunt reported. But just who was Gilgamesh, and why did he yearn so for a sword? No wonder they call him the Ancient Man of Mystery! Bestiary entry Stats AI script First encounter Second encounter Battle First encounter Enkidu should be the player's first target. His main attacks are Fang Attack and other wolf abilities. He usually attacks the party more if his master is being attacked. By the half way point of Gilgamesh's HP, he makes a quick speech. At this point, the party should dispose Enkidu quickly to avoid damage from his Fly, Enkidu! ability. Second encounter The first priority is to kill Enkidu. He has more powerful attacks and high strength, especially with Fly, Enkidu!, and with Gilgamesh using LV.# status ailment attacks that can wipe out the party quick if they are hit with Sleep and Disable. Enkidu has almost every kind of wolf-type ability, but is not immune to Oil and Sleep. One effective technique is to inflict Sleep on Enkidu with the Nihopalaoa trick, then cast Oil and fry it with Fire spells. To deal even more damage the player should equip a weapon with affinity to Fire. Gallery Enkidu FFXII.jpg|Bestiary entry (PlayStation 2). Ffxii wolf genus.jpg|Concept art of Enkidu, third one in the top row. Gilgamesh-and-Enkidu-FFXII.png|Gilgamesh and Enkidu. Enkidu ffxii.png|Enkidu and Gilgamesh during the second encounter. FFXII Dash.png|Dash. FFXII Growl.png|Growl. Trial-Mode-Stage-94-FFXII-TZA.jpg|Trial Mode. Etymology Trivia * Enkidu resembles the Enkidu from Final Fantasy V, with gold bands on its legs like the gold band on the original's arm, gold ears like its gold horns, green fur matching its green skin, silver wings near its forelegs like the flying foe's, and a copper stripe down its back and enveloping its tail appearing much like the original's long, copper hair. Related enemies * Gilgamesh (Elite Mark) de:Enkidu (FFXII) Category:Elite Marks in Final Fantasy XII